1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for attachment to cotton stripper tractors and the like for use by an operator of same to tamp or compress cotton which is dumped from said stripper into an associated cotton trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type compacting devices for use with street sweeping apparatus, and other similar collecting machines, is that the devices operate to compact material internally of the structure rather than externally thereof.
A problem in cotton stripping is that the cotton stripping machine or tractor gathers the cotton and transfers same to a storage bin normally supported as part of the overall machine structure. Once this storage bin or box is filled, it is then dumped by hydraulic or other power mechanism into a trailer which is normally provided in the field at a convenient point. These cotton trailers have normal capacities ranging from 2-10 bales. When the storage box of the cotton stripper is filled, the operator of the tractor stripper equipment drives along side the parked trailer, and the storage box is opened mechanically and the cotton emptied into the trailer from the side of the tractor or stripper. As the trailer becomes filled with cotton, it is necessary that it receive some pressing in order to increase the capacity of the trailer. The weight on the trailer itself is rarely a problem, so if more cotton can be placed in the trailer or packed a little tighter, it lessens the number of trips to a cotton gin. Normally, the operator of the cotton picking equipment has to climb into the trailer and from time to time stomp the cotton with his feet. This, of course, is time consuming as well as being inconvenient and unsanitary.
Known prior art devices which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,314,437 Aug. 26, 1919, 2,789,067 Apr. 16, 1957, 3,412,532 Nov. 26, 1968, 3,422,751 Jan. 21, 1969.
None of these prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.